1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device for photographing an object such as a negative film, a slide film, or the like using a camera, e.g., an electronic still camera.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in the field of cameras, electronic cameras such as still video cameras (to be referred to as SV cameras hereinafter) have become increasingly popular. The SV cameras have the following features. Photographed image data can be recorded on a magnetic recording medium such as a video floppy disk without performing, e.g., a development process like in silver chloride cameras, and can be immediately reproduced on a television monitor (TV monitor). Thus, the SV cameras have become popular in various fields.
A conventional camera of this type comprises various functions such as a fixed focal point photographing lens, an external finder, a built-in flash device, a closeup function, and the like. In particular, the closeup function is often utilized when documents are photographed.
Since photographed image data can be immediately reproduced on a display such as a TV monitor, the SV camera is widely used in various presentations due to its convenience and good operability in place of conventional slides.
In order to take a closeup photograph of a transmission original such as a camera film using the above-mentioned electronic still camera, a closeup lens for realizing an enlarged-scale photographing operation, a transmission illumination source for uniformly illuminating a film, and the like are required. In addition, a negative-positive reversal function for photographing a negative film is required. For these reasons, it is very difficult to take a closeup photograph of a camera film.
Since a closeup photographing operation is performed while the camera main body is set in the vicinity of an original as an object, a slight movement of the camera appears as a large movement on a screen in an enlarged-scale photographing operation.
In existing apparatuses, although an apparatus for photographing a film image, and outputting image data to a monitor display has been proposed, only a bulky, special-purpose apparatus is available. Thus, demand has arisen for development of an apparatus which can easily photograph a film image by utilizing the SV camera.
The SV camera which records a still image on a video floppy disk, and reproduces image data has high possibility of such applications.
However, if a video camera is used, image processing based on electrical signals is performed, and an image is displayed on, e.g., a monitor display, it is expected that these problems about operability will be solved.